Vol.9 "Switch" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.9 Switch is the second single released by Switch. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing # - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Junichi Sato (佐藤純一) - fhána #'Galaxy Destiny' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: y0c1e #'イースター・カーニバル' (Karaoke ver.) #'Galaxy Destiny' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Natsume Tsumugi Sora イースター・カーニバル= イースター・カーニバル (Easter Carnival) - Kanji= そうさずっと唱えてるんだ！ 幸せっていう魔法の呪文を メロディーにかけてFor You！ 街を彩る卵たち 綺麗な色で溢れてる 叩けば響く楽しげな音が くすぐるYour Heart 一緒にゲームを始めるよ バスケットを持ってEgg Huntしよう パステルを着飾ったラビットが あちこちでJump！ 隠れてる イースターエッグ 見つけたら Natsume&Tsumugi:Happy Smile Sora&Tsumugi:重なって Natsume&Sora:輝いて イルミネーションみたいになるんだ Switch On The Light！ いつだって　誰もみんな こんな風に生まれ変われるのさ Life-Goes-Around！ 明日っていう希望に向かっていこう カーニバルは続いていくんだ Let's Sing Magic！ Sing Magic！ そうさ歌えば We can change the World！ 悲しいことや辛いこと 全部卵にいれちゃって 転がしたら魔法をかけるから パカッと開いて！ 探してた ワクワクに Natsume&Tsumugi:きっと変わってるのさ Tsumugi&Sora: 繰り返す 毎日が イリュージョンだって気づく日なんだ Make Happy Days！ いつだって　誰にだって こんな風に幸せは巡ってく Merry-Go-Round！ 奇跡って信じれば繋がってく カーニバルが続いてくようにRebirth！ 殻を破った鳥は (Free Blue Bird) 自由に飛び立っていくのさ 空を舞った感動を (Free Blue Sky) ずっとずっと覚えているから (Free Your Heart) Make Happy Days！ そうさきっと　誰もみんな 産まれたのは 幸せになるため …だから もし君が悲しいって思うときは 魔法使いが歌ってあげる　そう、 いつだって　誰もみんな こんな風に生まれ変われるのさ Life-Goes-Around！ 明日っていう希望に向かっていこう 続いていくんだ…イースター・カーニバル！ Let's Sing Magic！ Sing Magic！ 人生っていうエンターテイメント・ショウ Sing Magic！ Sing Magic！ そうさ歌えば We can change the World！ - English= }} |-| Galaxy Destiny= Galaxy Destiny - Kanji= 銀河に描き出す　ホロスコープを重ねあわせて たぐり寄せた夢と　運命の旅へ 出かけよう Lalala Lalala It is so magical Lalala　君となら Lalala Lalala　どこまでも さ迷い星の　ひと雫が　空を濡らし 僕たちはまた　輝きへと　手を伸ばした (Believing the dream) かないそうにない夢にだって (Believing the way) 君が希望見出すのならば (Believing the star) それは魔法のはじまりだね さあ、見せてあげる 銀河を駆け巡る　無数の星のひとつひとつが 僕たちを導く　運命の夜を 泳ごう Lalala Lalala It is so magical Lalala　君となら Lalala Lalala　どこまでも 隣あわせた　列車のなか　何を交わし 選んだ道は　いつの間にか　必然になる (Feeling the dream) しまいこんでいた過去はもう (Feeling the way) 君の未来への道しるべだ (Feeling the star) 時が優しく満ちる日まで 傍にいてあげる 銀河に描き出す　ホロスコープを重ねあわせて たぐり寄せた夢と　旅を続けよう これはやがて 幸せに辿り着く 魔法仕掛けのストーリー 乗り遅れないで 銀河に描き出す　ホロスコープを重ねあわせて Tsugumi/Sora: 僕たちの出会いを 運命にしよう 銀河を駆け巡る　無数の星のひとつひとつが 僕たちを導く　運命の夜を 泳ごう Lalala Lalala It is so magical Lalala　君となら Lalala Lalala　どこまでも - English= Let’s pile up the horoscopes we draw across the galaxy It’s time for the journey of the dreams we weave together Let’s set off together Lalala lalala It is so magical Lalala If I’m with you Lalala lalala I would go anywhere Now, a lost star glistens, like a droplet in the sky Again, we reached our hands out to the light (Believing the dream) Even if dreams seem bleak (Believing the way) If you seek out hope (Believing the star) That’s when magic begins Now, let me show you We are led by each of the countless stars running across the galaxy In this night of destiny Let’s soar through the night Lalala lalala It is so magical Lalala If I'm with you Lalala lalala I would go anywhere What words shall we exchange, as we sit side by side on the train? Before we knew it, the path we’ve chosen has become our inevitable destiny (Feeling the dream) The past that you have buried away (Feeling the way) Is now what guides you to your future (Feeling the star) Until the right day comes, with time passing gently I will remain by your side Let’s pile up the horoscopes we draw across the galaxy And continue the dreams we weave and our journey together And before long, We will make it to happiness This is that story, pulled together by magic Don’t miss the ride Let’s pile up the horoscopes we draw across the galaxy Tsugumi/Sora: And let us take the day we met And make it our destiny We are led by each of the countless stars running across the galaxy In this night of destiny Let’s soar through the night Lalala lalala It is so magical Lalala If I'm with you Lalala lalala I would go anywhere ---- T/L Notes: *This song (and the event Pleiades Night, which this song is probably for) is heavily based on and referencing Night of the Galactic Railroad, a book by Kenji Miyazawa. It’s basically about two friends on a train that exists between life and death. The themes here are quite obvious: besides galaxies and trains, the two friends promise to travel together and keep each other company in search for happiness. **“What words shall we exchange” here (何を交わし) can also refer to a promise made to one another. **The way “We will make it to happiness” (幸せに辿り着く) is phrased makes ‘happiness’ appear like an actual place you travel to. *Lost star/迷い星: this can technically mean planet as well but they don’t twinkle/glisten in the sky, and since this song is most likely linked to Pleiades Night, I translated it as Lost Star. }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.09 Switch Switch Unit Song CD 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__